leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Base stats
Base stats (Japanese: values of the species' attributes), now officially referred to as species strengths, in the context of a Pokémon species as a whole, are the inherent, immutable values which define the average strengths of Pokémon of a given species. This should not be confused with what are also known as base stats in the context of an individual Pokémon (often called effort values or EVs), which are variable values that influence a Pokémon's stats beyond these species strengths. A species's base stats range from values of 1 to 255, and are often the prime representation of the potential a Pokémon species has in battle. As an example, the base stats for make them mainly defensive Pokémon, meaning that Umbreon will generally have relatively low and scores in comparison to their and scores. When considering an individual Umbreon, however, these differences may be mitigated or emphasized by other factors such as its Nature, individual values, and effort values. Patterns Pokémon of a higher evolutionary stage will usually have higher base stats (both individually and in total) than their unevolved counterparts. The only exceptions to this pattern are , whose base stat total is lower than 's by 30 points, and , whose base stat total is the same as 's. Evolved Pokémon also often have similar distributions to their base stats as their unevolved relatives, such as , , and , who gain 15 points in each base stat upon evolving (except for Alakazam's Special Defense in Generation VI, which gains 25 points). A few species, such as , are exceptions to this rule. Species from different branches of Pokémon with a split evolutionary line will often have similar base stats to each other, but in different distributions. For example, while 's base stats for Attack and Special Attack are 65 and 125, respectively, its counterpart 's Attack and Special Attack stats are reversed (125 and 65, respectively). Pokémon species that are exclusive to specific games but not explicitly related by evolution (such as and ) may also have base stats that are similar overall but have different distributions. Most Regional variants follow a similar pattern where base stats differ slightly from their regular counterparts. When a Pokémon undergoes an in-battle transformation, such as Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, Bond Phenomenon, or Ultra Burst, its base stats might be adjusted, and they usually gain an additional 100 points to their base stat total. The main exceptions are Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings , who gain 74 points upon transforming into Ultra Necrozma, and Battle Bond , who gain 110 points upon transforming into Ash-Greninja. Similar to but separate from the above in-battle transformations, Forme differences often cause dramatic re-adjustments to a Pokémon's base stat distribution, but no or minimal changes to their base stat total. Differences between generations While these values generally do not change from one game generation to the next, they have changed in three generation gaps. In Generation II, the stat from the Generation I games was separated into and . In Generation VI, some Pokémon received a slight boost in stats, such as 's base Speed being increased from 91 to 101. The same occurred in Generation VII, with several Pokémon receiving stat boosts. In Pokémon GO Each species of Pokémon has three base stats: base Stamina, base Attack, and base Defense. Along with an individual Pokémon's s, the three base stats are used to determine a Pokémon HP, Attack, and Defense stats. See also *List of Pokémon by base stats (Generation I) *List of Pokémon by base stats (Generation II-V) *List of Pokémon by base stats (Generation VI) *List of Pokémon by base stats (Generation VII-present) *List of Pokémon by base stats (Pokémon GO) In other languages Category:Game mechanics de:Statuswerte#Basiswert es:Estadísticas#Estadísticas base fr:Statistique de base it:Statistiche#Statistiche Base ja:種族値 zh:种族值